


A Thief At Night

by GodAndMonsters



Series: SwanQueen Ficlets [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teenagers, swanqueen - Freeform, thief emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: one shot- thief teenage Emma and rich teenage Regina, or the one where Emma breaks into Regina’s house and Regina helps her.





	A Thief At Night

Regina was wide awake when it happened. She couldn’t sleep, texting her best friend Kay about her boyfriend Robin, how he was flirting with Zelena right in front of her eyes.

She was furious, her blood rushing with adrenaline and her head throbbing, as the words washed out of her into the keyboard of her Galaxy S9.

She was just about to hit send when she heard it. A big ‘thud’ from downstairs. She knew it can’t be her mother, she was fast asleep in her bedroom since the clock show 10PM, her father was away on a business trip so it couldn’t possibly be him either.

“For god's sake Emma!” The teenage girl hissed quietly at the blonde “again?”

“I’m sorry,” the thief replied “I needed something to eat,”

“Sit,” Regina ordered and started to fetch the ingredients for a peanut butter sandwich, something she herself was never allowed to have.

“Are you ok?” the blonde thief asked, coming into the Mills mansion was her last resort, stealing from the only friend she ever had always filled her with guilt.

“I’m fine,” Regina sighed as she slid the plate with the food toward the blonde.  
“Just Robin being an ass,”

“You should dump him,” Emma suggested, talking with her mouth full and causing Regina to smile before she quickly fixed it with a frown.

“So diamond earrings?” She asked, already sneaking upstairs to her mother’s room.

Emma just nodded before she took another bite from her sandwich.


End file.
